


What's mine is yours

by bellafarella



Series: Shameless S11 [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bickering, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Fluff, French Kissing, Future Fic, Holding Hands, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Near Future, One Shot, Season/Series 11, Sharing Clothes, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Teasing, True Love, canon lines, i know i already said fluff but more fluff, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Mickey wears one of Ian's shirts and they end up having the best day together
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Shameless S11 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059779
Comments: 12
Kudos: 235





	What's mine is yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! So we all saw that photo Jim (Kermit) posted that had Mickey - because that was definitely a Mickey outfit - in what is 100% one of Ian's shirts on under a cut-off flannel top (they were filming for 11x10 it seems) and my brain came up with this.  
> Thank you, Marissa, for helping me come up with some ideas/lines for this when we were both supposed to be working this afternoon lmaooo  
> I hope yall enjoy this! 💖

Getting ready together in this room takes a lot of maneuvering. Good thing living together in this room for the better part of a year - even in a small prison cell together - has made Mickey and Ian become in sync with each other. They’re able to move around each other without accidentally smacking the other anymore. 

They aren’t working today so they don’t have much planned but Ian insists they do _something_. Mickey just thinks Ian hates sitting around the house because any time Mickey suggests they just do nothing he vetoes it. Must be all those weeks of Mickey not working giving Ian horrible flashbacks. They’re getting ready together - Mickey finishes buttoning his dark slim fit jeans before rummaging through their shared dresser for a shirt. Their clothes are all mixed together, not seeing any point in splitting it up, it’s pretty obvious whose clothes are who’s considering their height difference. Mickey finds a long sleeved beige - white - he’s not sure what fuckin’ color it is - top with a few buttons at the chest, he doesn’t care what top it is, he just cares that it’s clean so he puts it on. He isn’t feeling just this so he grabs one of his cut-off flannel shirts - it’s grey and white - and puts that on over the shirt. It ends up matching and he looks himself over in the mirror, thinking to himself that he looks fuckin’ good. 

He turns around and sees Ian watching him. He’s got on some dark jeans too and a black crewneck sweater. He smirks at him, damn his husband is _fine_. Mickey is about to walk over to him and show him how hot he thinks he is when Ian says, “That’s my shirt,” eyebrows furrowed together.

“Don’t think so, this is obviously mine,” Mickey says, eyebrows raised as he picks at his flannel top.

Ian rolls his eyes. “Not that one, dumbass, the one under it. It’s _obviously_ mine, look at how big the sleeves are on you,” he points to his arm where the sleeves are rolling down his wrists and covering his hands.

Mickey waves him off. “So what? What’s mine is yours and yours is mine, bitch,” he says pointing to his ring sitting on his finger, constantly loving the feel of it, like it’s grounding him in place. “Pretty sure it’s in the vows or some shit.”

Ian rolls his eyes again, exacerbated by his husband. “Don’t think that includes clothes, Mick,” he tells him. 

“What the fuck ever, man, I look good,” he tells him.

“I mean…” Ian trails off, stepping closer and into his space. “You’re not wrong,” he adds when he’s towering over him. Mickey has to strain his neck back to look up at him. Ian’s hand comes up to cradle the back of his head before leaning forward and kissing him hard on the lips. Mickey moans into the kiss, his hands moving to hold onto his sides, sliding to his back and down to grope his ass in those jeans. 

Ian moans, pressing himself completely against Mickey, opening his mouth to him to have their tongues move softly against each other in a passionate and heated kiss. He can feel Mickey’s hardness through his jeans on his leg and he’s sure his husband feels his too.

They pull apart briefly to breathe and Ian feels the need to keep teasing, “I’m just saying… I don’t wear your clothes.”

Mickey rolls his eyes at him. “No shit, Jolly Green Giant,” he says. “You and those daddy long legs won’t fit in my clothes.”

Ian grins, wanting to laugh but stuck on hearing that word. “ _Mmm_ , call me ‘daddy’ again,” he purrs.

Mickey laughs, “Fuck off, we’re not still doing that shit.” Ian hovers his lips by Mickey’s, his hot breath on him, teasing him. Ian bites his own bottom lip, his eyes flicking up from Mickey’s lips to lock with his eyes. Mickey sees how dark Ian’s eyes are and he’s so fucking hard, his dick is straining against the zipper of his jeans. “A-are we?” he stutters out. Ian smirks at him before laughing. Smug bastard. Mickey pushes him lightly. “You’re a dick,” he says before laughing.

“You’re just so easy,” Ian teases him, coming back into his space and grabbing onto his hips. 

“Yeah, like you’re not?” Mickey challenges.

Ian smiles at him sweetly and says, “I’m definitely easy for you, baby.”

“I hate you,” Mickey laughs.

Ian laughs too and they meet for a kiss but it’s all teeth since they can’t stop smiling into it. Ian pulls back, still smiling as he looks at Mickey. He nods his head back towards the door and says, “Common.” 

Mickey sighs making Ian grin as he takes his hand and leads them out of the room and down the stairs. Everyone’s already gone for the day, doing their own thing, so they get downstairs to an empty house. “You sure you wanna leave when we have the house to ourselves for the first time since our fuckin’ wedding?” Mickey asks. The pandemic hit soon after they got married and for months it was everyone home, all the time. Especially with Debbie in jail for a bit and Liam and Franny not in school. 

Ian gives him a look. “Like everyone being home has stopped us before?” 

He’s got him there. “True, _but_ …”

“Mickey,” Ian says in this voice that just gets Mickey to want to give him the entire goddamn world.

He relents, following Ian through the house and out the front door, but not before grabbing their masks that Mickey just puts in his front jean pocket, Ian putting his on but immediately pulling it down so it just acts like a chin guard - ready at a moment's notice. 

Still feeling giddy from before, Ian reaches for his hand and interlaces their fingers. Mickey smiles down at their hands, love seeing how Ian’s long fingers wrap around his, before looking up at Ian and rolling his eyes, making Ian grin and squeeze his hand. 

Being married has _not_ been easy. Especially being newly married and thrust into quarantine for months. They survived it like they’ve survived much worse and yeah, they bicker. That’s all they fuckin’ do some days but Mickey’s never been happier in his life. He knows Ian feels the same. So on days like today, when there hasn’t been any bickering yet and Ian is smiling at him the way he is, Mickey can’t help but let Ian hold his hand as they walk down the street. If someone wants to say something to them, he’ll make them regret it - by beating the absolute fuck out of them. 

“What are you thinking about?” Ian asks him, watching him.

“About where the fuck you could be taking me.”

“I don’t know honestly,” Ian tells him. “There’s not much we _can_ do in a pandemic.”

“So then why the fuck did we leave the house?!” 

“We spend every day off at home, I wanted to do something fun with you, fuck you very much,” Ian says, rolling his eyes. 

Mickey notices they’re still holding hands and Ian seems to at the same time and they both just smile at each other. Mickey feels ridiculous but he loves this big, dumb, idiot.

“Oh! We could grab a six pack and head to the dugout or the bleachers,” Ian suggests.

Mickey rolls his eyes but he lets out a small chuckle. That’s always their go to. Has been the entire pandemic especially. He can’t think of anything better so he says, “Fine, why the fuck not?”

Ian grins and tugs on his hand, leading them to the nearest shop that’s open.

*

They managed to get through the six pack together sitting in the grass under the bleachers - they decided on that because it was closer and that day Mickey saw Ian again for the first time flashed before his eyes. _Like the bleachers? It’s our spot, man_. It was an obvious choice for them to go there. 

Ian had two beers and Mickey four - Ian’s meds, while they are balanced, still make his tolerance pretty fuckin’ low most of the time. Ian’s been working out and got bigger throughout quarantine - not that Mickey’s complaining, quite the opposite actually, he fuckin’ _loves_ it. He throws Mickey around so easily, it gets him hard just thinking about it. With him being a bit bigger and his meds fucking with his tolerance, Ian’s just at the cusp of drunk, whereas Mickey is just pretty tipsy with his four beers.

Ian’s chatty when he drinks - he’s chatty always but he rambles when he’s drunk and Mickey has no idea what he’s talking about anymore so he leans forward, kissing him on the lips. 

Ian kisses him back, his hands coming up to hold his face in place, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Mickey didn’t expect Ian to kiss back so intensely but he’s not complaining. He scoots closer, grabbing onto his arms. 

Ian bites Mickey’s lower lip, pulling back slightly to look him in the eyes. “What was that for?” 

“Think you’re the one that intensified it. I was just trying to get you to shut the fuck up,” Mickey teases.

Ian laughs making Mickey chuckle seeing his face light up and hearing that perfect sound - his laughter. “You’re such a dick,” he says when he stops laughing, still smiling.

“Still married me,” Mickey says, eyebrow raised.

“I’d do it all over again if I could,” Ian says softly before kissing him just as softly on the lips once. “And again,” he says before repeating the same soft kiss.

Mickey smiles into it. “Cheesy motherfucker,” he says before Ian kisses him softly and mutters, “And again.”

Mickey laughs, shoving at him lightly. Ian takes that as a challenge, wrestling him to the ground making them both laugh as Ian pins him under him. Ian grinds his pelvis against him and Mickey raises his eyebrows, “Mm, gonna fuck me right here, Milkovich?”

Ian grins at the sound of him calling him by Mickey’s last name. “Maybe,” Ian says, eyeing him. He presses his groin into him again, thrusting lightly against him, making Mickey moan softly, biting his bottom lip. “Looks like you want it, Gallagher,” he teases.

Mickey smirks, eyebrows wiggling. 

“Hey, you can’t fuck under there!” someone calls out causing them to both look up at a bike cop watching them. They look at each other, rolling their eyes. 

Ian gets off of Mickey and they both sit up. The cop is about to leave when Mickey calls out, “Fucked plenty of times under here before.” 

Ian smacks his arm before the cop says, “Okay, out of there. Now.”

“Idiot,” Ian says to him.

The cop starts to approach when they don’t move so they get up and head out from the bleachers about to pass the cop. “Easy shaft, we’re leaving,” he tells him, eyeing him.

Ian grabs his shoulders from behind and leads him off. “We’re going,” Ian tells him. “My brother’s a cop by the way.”

“I don’t give a shit, go,” the cop tells them.

Mickey tries to turn but Ian stops him, leading them out. “Parole, Mickey,” Ian whispers to him as he leads him towards the street.

“The fuck are we gonna do now? I lost my buzz,” Mickey complains when they get on the sidewalk. 

“Common,” Ian says, taking his hand again and leading the way.

“The Alibi, we’re here all the time,” Mickey complains when they get there.

“We’re never only here to drink though,” Ian tells him. 

Mickey arches his brow, “What fuckin’ difference does that make?” but Ian’s already walking in so he follows him. 

They take a seat at the bar, next to each other and Kev says, “Hey, what are you two doing here?”

“Drinking, this is a bar, dumbass,” Mickey shakes his head.

“Two beers, Kev,” Ian tells him, taking Kev’s eyes away from Mickey and to him. “Thanks.” Kev nods at him before turning to grab some glasses. “Oh and two shots of Jameson!” Ian adds while his back is turned.

“Oh so we’re _drinking_ drinking? Okay,” Mickey says, nodding and smiling, liking this day a lot more than he anticipated.

Ian winks at him, making Mickey smile at him flirtily. “Okay, keep it PG, you can’t fuck in here anymore. It’s not sanitary,” Kev tells them when he sets their beers in front of them, catching the eyes they were giving each other. “Cause of COVID,” he adds when they both turn to look at him.

“No shit, sherlock,” Mickey tells him. Ian squeezes his thigh making his eyes snap back to him. They both pick up their beers and Ian clinks his against Mickey’s before taking a drink.

“What are you wearing?” Tommy asks from two stools over.

Mickey turns to face him. “You talking to me?” he asks, pointing to his own chest.

“Yeah,” Tommy says, turning to face him in his stool. He eyes him before asking, “Is that Ian’s shirt? _Aww how cute_!” he teases.

Mickey flips him off and says, “So what if it is?”

“Nothing, Mick, just cute you sharing clothes, those long sleeves on your little arms,” Tommy says.

Mickey’s eyebrows shoot up. “The fuck did you just say to me?” He’s about to get up when Ian pulls the back of his shirt, sitting him back down. 

“Mickey,” he says simply.

Mickey shakes him off but stays seated. “Watch your mouth and I won’t beat the shit out of you. Next time, you won’t be so lucky,” he warns Tommy.

Tommy nods, “Sure, Mick,” he says sarcastically.

“Shots,” Ian says then, getting Mickey’s attention back on him. He ignores Tommy and turns back to his husband who winks at him as he lifts his shot glass up. Mickey follows suit and they knock them back. 

*

They don’t stay much longer, haven gotten too handsy at the bar, Kev told them to get a room so they decided to do just that and go home.

They’re both drunk - Ian more so than Mickey - and singing as they walk home, making people look at them weird especially since they both don’t have masks on in the middle of a pandemic and are walking around outside around other people. They don’t give a shit, just flipping people off who give them weird looks. 

Everyone’s home apart from Carl - lucky him - but they ignore them to run upstairs and close their makeshift door closed. Groans and complaints coming from them on their way up. They fuck quick and fast, all pent up energy from the day they had, before laying spent on the bed together, naked and regaining their breaths. 

Ian turns his head to look at Mickey, smiling he says, “I had fun with you today.”

“What? Like you don’t every day?” Mickey teases him, pretending to be offended.

Ian smacks his chest lightly, chuckling. “ _Obviously_ I do, you’re always such a goddamn delight trying to fight everyone,” Ian teases right back.

“Fuck off,” Mickey laughs. “Who did I try to fight?” Ian laughs so hard Mickey shoves him, chuckling, “Fuck you.”

Ian turns on his side to face Mickey full on. “I love you but you literally tried to fight _everyone_ today that wasn’t me for once,” Ian says, smirking.

Mickey turns also so he could face him. “I’m not the one who nags you every single day of my life.”

“I’m your husband, I’m allowed to nag you,” Ian says before reaching out and cupping Mickey’s face, his fingers moving back and into the hair at the nape of his neck, the cool ring on his finger touching Mickey’s heated skin, making him smile brighter than Ian’s words made him. Ian leans forward and kisses him on the lips. It’s soft, sweet, and short but it’s perfect. 

“I guess you’re allowed,” Mickey says against his lips, making Ian smile brightly before kissing him again. 

Ian pulls back after a few lazy moments of kissing to say, “I like the way you smell, anyway.”

“What?” Mickey asks, confused as to why he’d stop kissing to say that.

“It’s fine that you wore my shirt today ‘cause I like the way you smell,” Ian clarifies, making Mickey blush. He smiles at him softly, caressing his cheek. He brings their lips back together, showing him how much he loves him without having to obviously say the words. 

Mickey didn’t expect the day that they had to happen when he woke up this morning and put Ian’s shirt on but it was perfect and he wouldn’t trade this life with Ian for anything in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr/twitter: bellafarella


End file.
